Cool Dreams and Frightening Themes
by JPKisses
Summary: You know those moments, when you know you're dreaming, but there really isn't anything you can do about it, so you just roll with it anyway? Well I was having one.


_**A/N: I positively loath Mary Sue fics, but this was a dream that I had last night and couldn't get it out of my head. Hopefully, you won't find it as horrifying as I did.**_

I blinked sleepily as I tried to take in my surroundings. I didn't recognize them at first, but they felt familiar to me somehow. I shivered lightly and pulled the sheet up around my shoulders. You know those moments, when you know you're dreaming, but there really isn't anything you can do about it, so you just roll with it anyway? Well I was having one.

I shivered again, wondering why it was so cold. That's when I realized I was in my aunt's house. In a completely different city…different state, from the one I'd went to sleep in. Yup, I was dreaming. I tried to move from the bed and that's when I felt a burning sensation across my back and legs. Only after a moment, did I realize it wasn't burning, but freezing! Like I'd fallen asleep on a block of ice. A block of ice that was as smooth as marble…and moving.

I bolted upright in the bed, clutching the sheets to my chest because it felt like I was naked. I turned to look beside me and saw the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen in my life. This was the part I became sure that I was dreaming. There was no way he could be in my bed. At my aunt's house. In a different state.

"Jasper" I whispered. He stiffened beside me before his eyes flew open. His eyes were a blood red for a split second before fading into the golden butterscotch color we all love. It took me a moment to figure out why that action puzzled me, and then I remembered. Vampires don't sleep.

I slid across the bed to the very edge as he looked at me menacingly. For a second, I was scared. Then I remembered that I was dreaming, and its not everyday you dream of Jasper Hale in your bed, so you better enjoy it now before you really wake up.

"Can I touch you?" At first I didn't realize it was me that had spoken, but at the look of disbelief on his face, I was sure I did. And I wanted to smack myself. He gave me a smirk before scooting closer to me.

"You can, but nothing arousing. Wouldn't be very safe for you to provoke me in such a way." He murmured in that sexy southern accent. His voice was like silk and it was a full second before I could become offended. How dare he think that I would want to run my hands over that beautifully paled, chiseled chest of his simply because it would turn me on. Then I remembered another important thing. My feelings weren't safe with Jasper, and he probably knew what I was feeling better than I did. I blushed a little from that fact, noticing Jasper's eyes flickering back to blood red for a split second.

Still I pulled the sheet away from his chest until it was pooled at his waist. I would have pulled it off all the way, but even in my dreams, I'm not that bold. Besides, he was beautiful just the way he was. My imagination and even the movies themselves couldn't have produced the image I was now witnessing. He was stretched out across my bed, his blond hair mused, lying on crisp white sheets that looked dull in comparison to his porcelain skin. The grin he was sporting only stretched to one side of his face, and one eyebrow shot up. The smirk was almost frightening.

I reached my hand out, and after a slight hesitation, I ran my fingers across his chest and stomach. Perfect. I scooted closer to him and with the boldness that only comes through dreams, I curled myself around his hard body. I nuzzled his throat and inhaled. He really did smell great, like spring. I gently kissed his throat and then his shoulder before I found myself face down, a mouthful of pillow. I sat up and noticed he was across the room.

"You shouldn't have done that. I told you turning me on wasn't in your best interest." His eyes were blood red again, and I felt an icy trickle of fear course down my spine. If this is how he reacted from a few kisses, I can imagine what foreplay would do to him. I didn't get a chance to finish that thought as Alice came dancing into the room. Why was she even here? This was MY dream with Jasper. It was then that I noticed she was dressed in a ridiculous baseball outfit, with yellow rubber gloves and a mop in her hand. Okay, maybe this wasn't so bad.

Jasper straightened from the crouch he was in when he saw her, his eyes warm and golden as he looked at her. Figures, even in my dreams their devotion to each other is undeniable. She asked him some nonsense I didn't understand before prancing her way out the door again, not noticing I even existed. I was sad as I watched her leave. I wanted Jasper all to myself.

"It's okay," he said, obviously sensing my inner turmoil. "It's you I want, not her." I was suddenly elated as I stretched my arms out toward him. He was in front of me in second, kneeling before me on the bed. He ran his icy digits down my face, clicking his tongue at me in disapproval.

"Silly human. You should have known, I'm nothing like Edward." His eyes were a blood red again, and I really was scared now. And despite the fact that he was peppering kisses on my face and running those cold hard lips along my neck, this dream had suddenly turned into my worst nightmare. Still, I couldn't help the thrill that making out with Jasper Hale brought me, even if it was a dream. My heart was pounding in both fear and excitement and for a second, I realized that might not be a good thing. I was right, as I felt a searing burn tear at my throat and I let out a piercing scream….

*JH*JH*JH*JH*JH*JH*JH*

I jolted awake, with my heart pounding in my chest. I reached up and touched my throat, sure that I could still feel whatever was biting me. There _was_ something uncomfortable scratching at my neck. It was the paperback I fell asleep reading last night…again. Well, that explains the wild dreams. I pulled the book away and threw it on my night stand as I got up to start the day.

It wasn't until a little later, as I was walking out the door to work that it dawned on me. I fell asleep reading _Harry Potter_ last night…

Weird.


End file.
